Swear To The Heavens
by suprswimmer
Summary: Blast This War' is the first part in the amazing tale of Hermione Granger, her children, her family, and Severus Snape; the Dark Lord's greatest servant.
1. Chapter 1

He walked with his head down, pushing himself up the hill and against the wind. 'Damn girl' he thought to himself. He wrapped his cloak farther around him and trudged onwards.

**

In a small house on a hill a young woman smiled at her daughter's antics. She truly was very much like her father. Her father, the woman frowned as she imagined his face.

"Mummy, I did it!" the daughter cried, closing her book. "I read the whole thing!" She set down How to Conjure Toys and raced to her mother.

"Good job Laurie!" her mother cried, pulling her into a hug. "You did very well. Now, go and get ready for bed." Laurie pushed her lower lip out into a pouting position and stomped out of the room, grumbling under her breath.

The mother smiled and snuggled deeper into her armchair. The room was cozy, a fire burned in the corner and she had a blanket covering her lap. Hermione opened her book and began where she had left off earlier that evening. Potions and Poisons by SS Prince.

_The bezoar can be collected from the stomach of a goat. If one were to be poisoned, all they would need to do is swallow a bezoar, countering the poison's affect. _

_The bezoar can be collected…_

Hermione sighed to herself; she had been reading the same spot over and over the past few days. She remembered when Ron had been poisoned in 6th year, Harry had saved his life. Harry…she sighed to herself, slowly falling asleep…

"Mummy," Laurie yelled down the hallway. Hermione awoke with a start, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Laurie stood in front of her, her jammie bottoms going past her feet and her shirt just a little too big. Hermione smiled and took her hand, slowly leading her to her room upstairs.

"G'night dear," Hermione said, kissing her on the forehead. Laurie snuggled farther under her covers and smiled up at her mum.

"Night Mummy," she replied, closing her eyes softly. Hermione smiled and turned out Laurie's night light. Closing the door softly she trudged into her room down the hall. Changing into her night dress and socks, she pushed back the covers of her bed and hopped in. Sleep found her quickly again…

**

'Finally' he thought, stopping before the house. The man walked up towards the door, but stopped ten feet away. "Did she really think wards would stop me?" he mused to himself. With a flick of his wand Severus Snape opened the front door.

The door creaked softly as he shuffled in; the house hadn't changed much since he had last been there. A book lay open on an armchair and children's toys were strewn on the floor. "Nox," he muttered, turning off the lamps in the sitting room.

The stairs were just down the hallway, he remembered. As he ascended he thought of the last time he had been there; almost five years ago, tomorrow. It didn't feel like it had been only yesterday. It felt like centuries ago since he had been in his own home; with his family.

Yes, many years ago Severus Snape had been in love and had a family. But, it was many years ago. Things change, like the fact that the Dark Lord may have risen again. That could throw off any relationship.

He walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. 'Would she be there?' he wondered to himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to be or not. She had been the one to send him away all those years ago. Severus pushed open the door and walked into the room. It smelled like her; his wife.

Hermione rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes. "Severus?" she asked softly, a tall figure looming over her bed. "Severus!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.

Snape smiled a sad smile and held her to him. "Hermione," he moaned, pulling her closer. "My sweet, foolish girl Hermione," he kissed her hair roughly and ran his fingers over her lips. She kissed his thumb and giggled as he moaned again.

Suddenly though, she stopped, pushing him away. "Why did you leave me?" Snape frowned and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You sent me away, my dear." Hermione frowned and pulled her hands away from his.

"You could have stayed," she said quietly, looking away from him. Snape sighed and rolled to his side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, love. But-but it needed to happen," he opened his arms to her and she lay on his chest; weeping softly. "You, Stephie, Laurie, and Michael were much safer without me here." Hermione stiffened at his words and slowly raised her head.

"We were worse without you. Stephanie ran away as soon as she turned 11, she's at Hogwarts now. Michael is staying with Ginny, he thinks she's his mum and I'm the aunt. Laurie is the only one that I got to keep." Snape groaned and pulled her to him again.

"Blast this war!" he swore, shouting to the heavens. Hermione shushed him and glanced towards the door. "I swore that when I married you I'd protect you. I've done nothing of the sort." Snape sat up and began to stand. "Perhaps I should leave you-" he started when Hermione interrupted him.

"Leaving after coming back will only make it worse. Severus, please, stay with me. Stay with us," she pushed him back onto the bed and lay against him. Snape closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. "Harry…" Hermione muttered as she too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry to everyone, but I've been so busy lately. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. I have a couple of stories going on right now. Thanks to your comments and reviews! :)


End file.
